


Smooth Jazz

by OrangeRaven989



Series: Annette Rarepair Week 2021 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annette Rarepair Week (Fire Emblem), Annette Rarepair Week 2021, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, Napping, No seriously there's like no plot in this one, Rare Pairings, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, absolutely nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRaven989/pseuds/OrangeRaven989
Summary: Annette and Edelgard chill out on beds in a furniture store while mattress shopping. That's it. That's the fic.Annette Rarepair Week 2021, Day 6: Free Day
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Annette Rarepair Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Smooth Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did go completely literal with the "Free Day" prompt and make it about their free day. I don't know why this scenario just felt absolutely perfect and stupid and perfect, but it sure did.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The ceiling wasn’t particularly interesting, but Annette couldn’t take her eyes off this one crack that started where the fluorescent lighting sat and extended out in a pattern that looked almost like veins or some kind of complicated family tree. Goodness, if that could hold her attention, she really must have been bored. She heard a sigh next to her, and slowly she tore her eyes away and glanced at Edelgard.

“What do you think?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Edelgard squirmed a bit, brow furrowed. “I don’t know,” she replied. “There’s just something about it that feels… maybe a little too firm?”

“Yeah, I’m thinking the same,” Annette said. It was nice. They had similar tastes, so it wouldn’t be hard to agree on which mattress to buy. They just had to find it first.

The furniture store was absolutely deserted. It was the middle of the day in the middle of the week in the middle of the summer—Annette was off simply due to being a teacher, and Edelgard had taken some PTO just to get a break from the onslaught that was the big merger project her company was working on. So why not use the free day to do some mattress shopping they’d been putting off for months? The low-volume smooth jazz emanating from the carefully hidden speakers only made the store feel emptier.

“I don’t want something too soft, though,” Edelgard continued. “I hate the feeling of sinking down into the mattress. I had one like that when I lived with my parents, and it was so hard to fall asleep.”

“I know what you mean,” Annette said. “I mean, I need soft, but I also need back support.”

They squirmed on the mattress just a little more before striking it off the mental list for good. Annette reluctantly pushed herself back to her feet. This was nice, even though it was taking a long time to find something. Just a slow day together with her wife, without all the hustle and bustle. Edelgard was always so busy nowadays, and while she seemed happy with her career—just tired—seeing her relaxed like this was the best thing in the world.

The smooth jazz was getting a little old, though.

“Hey, weren’t we thinking of getting a new couch eventually, too?” Annette said as she walked past a couch, loveseat, and coffee table set that was just her exact favorite shade of blue.

Edelgard sighed. “I don’t know if we have the budget for that,” she replied. “Maybe in a few months.”

Annette pouted and glanced back at the set. “Hmm… is layaway still a thing?”

Edelgard chuckled but shook her head. “Let’s just worry about one thing at a time, shall we?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she replied, sticking out her tongue. “You just like red better.”

She shrugged. “We could always settle on purple.”

Annette scrunched her face. “Purple furniture?” she repeated. “What, are we royalty from the Middle Ages?”

Edelgard puffed her cheeks. “What?” she said. “I… I happen to think purple looks nice.”

“One thing at a time, El,” Annette said, waving her hand. “Let’s worry about this mattress first, then we’ll talk about purple furniture.”

“But I…” Edelgard began. “You were the one who…”

Annette hurried on ahead, humming a song under her breath, and bounced onto another mattress. Edelgard facepalmed and sauntered over to join her.

“You’re such a kid, I swear.”

Annette lay back, sighing out blissfully. “Come on, El, you gotta get on here,” she said. “I think this might be the one.”

Edelgard approached the bed and sat down. She tilted her head and slowly bounced up and down, testing the mattress. Annette turned on her side and smiled at her.

“Eh?”

Edelgard nodded. “Seems promising,” she said. She slowly reclined, squirming a little and adjusting herself before settling in, her feet still dangling off the side. “Hmm.”

Annette scooched closer. “Come on, snuggle up with me and get cozy.” She could tell Edelgard was blushing, even from this angle.

“W-we’re in a store!” she whispered.

Annette giggled. Goodness, Edelgard was so stupidly cute when she got flustered like that. “There’s no one around,” she replied, teasingly. “Besides, how are we gonna know if it’s a good mattress if we don’t cuddle on it?”

Edelgard groaned but didn’t move.

“Get your cute little ass over here right now, missy.”

Another groan, but Edelgard complied and pulled herself fully up onto the mattress, then backed into Annette. Annette grinned and wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her the rest of the way before nuzzling her hair and kissing her ear. A very hot, pink ear.

“You’d think after all this time you’d be used to public displays of affection.”

“No comment,” Edelgard muttered, but Annette could feel her begin to relax in her arms and snuggle in.

For someone as stern and powerful as Edelgard, she sure did seem to turn to putty around Annette. Which Annette was more than happy to exploit, of course, and making Edelgard blush in public was something she took deep pride in. Occasionally she’d ask Hilda for pointers, too, and that always worked out well.

She yawned and felt her eyelids beginning to droop. Yes, this was certainly the right mattress. She squeezed Edelgard a little tighter, pressing another kiss into the back of her head, then stopped and raised her eyebrow. There was just the faintest sound of snoring coming from her wife. Annette pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh and just let her snooze.

“Afternoon, ladies,” came a voice. “Can I help you find a mattress?”

Annette sat up slowly, trying hard not to wake her partner. The saleswoman smiled at her. Yawning, Annette smiled back, absently running her fingers through her wife’s hair.

“Honestly, I think we just found one.”

The saleswoman glanced at Edelgard and looked like she was also trying not to laugh. “Well, that’s the reaction we’re hoping for, of course!”

They discussed the details of the mattress, the pricing options, the delivery schedule—all the boring stuff that made Annette envious of the sleep her wife was getting. She continued stroking her hair, not wanting to rouse her but knowing that she’d need to before any final decisions could be made. When the saleswoman walked off she lay back down, glancing up at the ceiling again and looking at a new set of cracks. The jazz music kept playing, and Edelgard sighed in her sleep beside her. The mattress was cozy. The world was cozy. Edelgard shifted in her sleep, rolled over, and wrapped an arm around Annette before nuzzling into the nape of her neck.

Annette smiled. Yes, this was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter: [OrangeRaven989](https://twitter.com/OrangeRaven989)


End file.
